More Than A Memory
by ShadowXJynx
Summary: When Harry wakes up in the Hogwarts hospital wing remembering his Uncle beating him and a lot of blood he thinks maybe he's finally been saved from that place, until he realizes the only one who can see him is Draco Malfoy, Eventual H/D slash
1. Chapter 1

Harry held his hands up at least trying to defend himself against his Uncle's hammer like fists. It wasn't doing much good but he could at least say he tried. Vernon hit Harry's outstretched arm the wrong way and Harry felt it as the bone shattered. The Raven haired teen tried to step away clutching his arm and Vernon's fist came in contact with his jaw.

Harry fell back against the night stand cracking his head off of it before falling to the floor. He laid there staring blankly at the wood grain of the floor that was slowly staining with the color of his blood as his vision began to swim and the room went dark around him.

When Harry opened his eyes again with a groan he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He smiled sitting up finally Dumbledore had come to his senses and saved him from the Dursley's. He suddenly realized he could see everything perfectly but he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Madame Pomfrey?" He called out seeing the woman in her office. She didn't seem to hear him so he tried again louder. "Madame Pomfrey?"

Still the nurse didn't hear him so he got slowly to his feet surprised to find himself wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and flip flops of all things. He shook his head going to knock on the office door. She continued sorting through files as if she hadn't heard.

Finally Harry became irritated and opened the door walking up to stand in front of her desk. "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face and got no reaction at all. He even went so far as to try and tap her shoulder yanking his hand back like he'd been burned when it went straight through her shoulder.

Harry looked at his hand in bewilderment he looked solid enough but.. He reached out trying to touch the nurse again his hand going straight through her arm.

"I'm in a memory." Harry muttered to the woman who couldn't hear him. "That's got to be it." He began trying to find a newspaper or something that would give him the date. Finding nothing he left the tiny office heading for the headmaster's office. But of course the gargoyles guarding the office couldn't hear him with a frustrated sigh he banged his fist on one of the gargoyles or tried to at least his fist went right through and was followed by the rest of him when he lost his balance and toppled forward onto the revolving stair case. It dumped him at the top and he lay there a moment trying to process what the hell was going on or what kind of insane dream he was having.

Harry sat up when he heard the Headmaster talking.

"How's this Fawkes? It saddens me to welcome you all back with one less amongst you. The loss of Harry Potter is a terrible one let us take a moment to reflect upon this young man." Fawkes interrupted with a squawk and Dumbledore muttered. "Yeah okay you're right."

Harry stopped cold listening to the old man. It sounded like Dumbledore was writing a memorial speech about him. "Ah, the students will be arriving any moment." He chuckled. "Time to head to the great hall."

As the headmaster exited his office Harry entered it determined to get answers he found a newspaper laying on the desk with the date of September first. The day he should be starting sixth year, he shook his head in amazement. He'd been unconscious all summer no wonder Dumbledore had written the speech they all thought he was still out of it.

Because no one could see him, Harry finally admitted defeat having no clue what was going on. He made it to the entryway just as the students began pouring in and stood there yelling at all of them until he was hoarse but still no one took any notice of him.

Harry locked eyes with Draco Malfoy as he entered the building and the blond seemed to panic a moment before shaking his head and walking quickly in the other direction and Harry was fairly certain the Slytherin had seen him.

Harry began to pursue the Malfoy heir through the crowd and had almost caught up to him when Peeves popped up out of nowhere right in front of him. "Well if it isn't wee potty potter." The poltergeist cackled.

"Peeves you can see me?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well obviously or I wouldn't be talking to you." Peeves blew a raspberry.

"How is it you can see me but they can't?" He pointed at everyone around them that didn't even notice they were there.

"Well of course they can't see you your invisible." Peeves crossed his legs floating upside down with another cackle.

"Then how do you see me and hear me?" Harry demanded getting frustrated.

"Because I'm invisible too." The poltergeist grinned like mad before disappearing.

"Peeves!" Harry shouted. He never thought he would want the poltergeist to stick around until now. He was the only one so far that had been able to see him and communicate with him. Harry kicked at the wall in frustration shouting as his toes made impact with the wall. "Oh now I can touch something." He growled. "And why the bloody hell am I wearing flip flops!" He yelled at no one in particular, not like anyone could see him or hear him anyway. He could probably get away with roaming naked through the hall at dinner.

For a moment he considered it then he stripped off the strange clothes and strolled down the hall in his birthday suit he had to keep checking to make sure it was his body, it was more muscular than he remembered.

With a shrug Harry strolled right into the great hall jumped up onto the teachers table and began doing a model strut down the table like it was his runway. Stopping in front of Dumbledore for a pose before continuing.

Everyone in the room continued eating unaware of his existence, All but one, Draco who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. Harry winked blowing him a kiss continuing his stroll down the table.

Pansy reached over gently shaking him. "Dray? What are you staring at?"

Draco shook his head "Nothing just a flash of something. Sorry Pans did you say something?" He asked with a smile.

"You're fiance is glaring at you." She sniffed in distaste glaring right back at Astoria Greengrass. "What did you do to piss her off now?"

Draco gave an innocent smile. "Told her I didn't care if we were married I will not sleep with her." He replied in a sweet voice.

Pansy clapped him on the back laughing. "No wonder she looks so pissed she's been telling everyone in the girls dorms to pass around pictures."

Harry headed back out into the hall putting his clothes back on waiting for Draco, The blond always went to the library after dinner and Harry wanted to catch him alone.

"See you Pansy, You know where to find me." He winked heading off to get a few books before curfew. Harry followed at an easy distance staying hidden until the were in the otherwise empty library. Quickly he close and locked the door behind him.

Draco heard the doors and jumped slightly but ignored the castle's strange ways going in search of books on pureblood law.

Harry walked around the other end of the bookshelf quickly but quietly sneaking up behind the blond he leaned down whispering. "I know you can see me Draco." In his ear.

Draco thanked all of his Slytherin training that he didn't jump or piss himself and raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to scare me Potter?" He asked while still browsing titles.

"No, I just wanted to know if you could really see me." Harry took a step back. "Why are you the only one who can see me?"

"Who knows." Draco smirked. "If you find out could you have it changed? I don't care to have a stalker." He said almost playfully.

"Maybe someone is playing a prank on me." Harry exclaimed grasping at straws.

Draco sighed turning around to face him. "I don't think anyone is playing a prank on you. I think you're a ghost."

"Ha ha funny Malfoy, In order to be a ghost I would have to be ..." Harry trailed off his eyes widening.

"Dead." Draco finished for him. "You died in July. Everyone is ruling it a suicide." He explained pulling an old copy of the daily prophet from his bag showing Harry the front page article.

Harry leaned his head against a bookshelf then slid down to the floor. "He killed me. The bastard killed me." He groaned.

"Who?" Draco asked unable to keep his curiosity out behind his mask.

"My Uncle Vernon," Harry replied absently. "He knocked me into the nightstand. I cracked my head open." He reached back behind his head touching that spot. It was perfectly fine like nothing had ever happened.

"Your Uncle as in the one you live with?" Draco asked surprised. "Your guardians?"

Harry sighed an nodded. "Yeah the one and the same."

"Did he abuse you any other time?" Draco inquired slowly losing grip on the stoney Slytherin mask he always wore so tightly concern for his rival slowly leaking through.

"Starting when I was around four or five all the way to my death." Harry nodded "Anytime I got better grades than my cousin or made a mistake or talked back or if I didn't make their dinner quickly enough."

Draco stared in shock for a moment before wrinkling his nose in thought. "But why didn't you tell Dumbledore? Or one of the teachers? Or even Pomfrey?"

Harry snorted in disgust. "I did I told Pomfrey and showed her and she told Dumbledore but he said I was exaggerating and that a little bit of punishment wasn't a problem if I deserved it." Harry realized he was rambling and snapped his mouth shut.

"That is ridiculous" Draco shook his head. "I was always told you were a spoiled pampered brat,"

"Strange I always thought the same thing about you." Harry scowled crossing his legs with a sigh and found himself floating up off the floor coming face level with the blond.

He gave a shout flailing his arms around which did nothing other than to turn him upside down while still floating. Draco did his best and held it in for as long as he could before he felt like his ribs would crack before he burst into laughter.

"It isn't funny." Harry glared getting himself back up right he reached out trying to push the blonde his hand going straight through Draco's shoulder.

Draco's eyes went wide and he put a hand to his shoulder. "That was weird." He murmured. "Usually when one of the ghosts goes through you it's like a bucket of ice water. That was more like..." He paused unsure of what it had felt like. "Like a static shock or pure magical energy." He finally decided.

"Great so now I'm just a glob of energy that only you can see." Harry sighed stretching out to float on his back. "People are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to me too you know." He pointed out.

Draco chuckled. "Do you really think I would talk to you in public?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry kept the hurt out of his voice and expression the best he could manage. "No I guess not. Not that that's any different from when I was alive."

Draco smiled softly, "Well that and I would prefer if I were talking to you here and not the crazy ward at Mungo's. Someone has to keep you in check no?" he teased.

"Don't worry about me." Harry sighed dejectedly. "I won't bother you." He righted himself and with some concentration placed his feet on the floor and his hands in his pockets walking with his head down to the library doors.

Draco stared after him for a second debating on letting him go before shaking his head. "Harry wait." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed out over this arranged marriage thing. Nothing she does matters I still can't find a way around it." He sighed.

"Cheat on her." Harry replied turning back but not coming any closer. "Or catch her cheating on you."

Draco snorted. "I would cheat with one person and I doubt he would want me and I've caught her cheating with two different men and sent pictures of it. Didn't matter." he said almost growling before pulling out a bar of muggle dark chocolate.

"Try the one on the top shelf bound in leather the title is worn off but it might help." Harry pointed towards the book he was referring to "it's full of loop holes and things to get around laws and contracts." He still hadn't moved any closer nor was he moving to the door. He wasn't entirely sure which way he wanted to go and had to wonder if that had been what landed him as a ghost in the first place.

Draco nodded heading up the ladder to get the book before looking down at Harry. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Harry shrugged finally coming back sitting down on the edge of the table. "Because it felt like the right thing to do, or maybe because you are in the same situation as I was before my untimely death or it could very well just be that I wanted to stare at your arse which I have a very nice view of with you on that ladder." He grinned mischievously what was Draco going to do about it, curse him?

Draco turned bright red and bit his lip. "Hey, if you're going to check it out you've got to be willing to enjoy it." he teased.

"Who said I wasn't enjoying the view?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow stretching out on his back floating again just above the table.

Draco smirked. "Because you haven't made a pass at me yet." He teased.

Harry frowned. "Draco do you really want a ghost, a dead guy. Hitting on you?" He questioned sitting up crossing his legs he rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fist giving Draco a calculating look.

Draco's smile turned sad and he looked away. "I would prefer not to think of you as dead." He whispered.

"Yeah that makes two of us." Harry scoffed. "But the reality of the situation is I am. I can't touch you. I can't touch anything." To prove his point Harry floated over to the blond and tried to run his fingers down his jawline. His finger tips slipped through like they weren't even there.

A shiver made its way down Draco's spine and he blushed looking down. "Yeah but I can feel something when you touch me." he spoke softly.

"Really?" Harry asked sadly. "Because I don't feel anything." He moved away quickly back to the table sitting on the edge of it.

Draco smiled softly touching the place where Harry's fingers had lingered still feeling a tingling sensation. "Well maybe we can find a way around that, then you can touch any guy or girl you want." He offered putting his mask back up.

"Well for one girls hold no interest for me, and for two, You've got problems of your own to deal with don't worry about me." Harry sighed. "But it is almost curfew just so you know." He floated back into the air wondering where he might find Peeves and if the poltergeist could help him at least learn how to touch objects.

Draco nodded picking up his books heading out of the library. He stopped and turned back looking at Harry. "If you need a place to sleep there is an extra bed in my room." He blushed slightly. "Odd number of Slytherin's." He shrugged before rushing off.

Harry had to contemplate that for a moment wondering if he could sleep or needed to sleep. After thinking about it a moment he decided it would be an answer he received with time and went to find Peeves.

He located the bizarre little creature in the trophy room drawing obscene pictures on the walls with left over pudding from dinner.

"Potty!" The poltergeist greeted cheerfully. "You've figured it out!" He cackled.

Harry nodded. "Yes and I need your help,"

"My help?" Peeves asked flipping upside down. "Why one earth would you need help from lil ole me?" He asked with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes before mimicking Peeves actions flipping upside down crossing his legs. "Because I don't think I'm a normal ghost."

Peeves eyes lit up with joy and he laughed jovially. "Come my dear dear friend. Let me take you under my wing."

Draco pulled the book to his chest as he walked down to the snake pit. He smiled sweetly at Pansy but blared when he saw Astoria hanging all over another snake. He had always hated the slut that she was and could see Daphne was more ashamed then anyone around.

Harry stayed with Peeves for several hours learning what ghosts and poltergeists and other beings of energy but not body could and could not do. He also learned he could touch objects just like peeves but it took serious concentration to do so.

"Okay Casper that's enough for tonight." Peeves blew a raspberry. "If I feel like it I'll show you some more tomorrow night."

Harry rolled his eyes at the new nickname throwing a pebble at the Poltergeists head. He dodged it with a cackle. "I like you much better dead Casper." He stated with a nod of his head before vanishing.

Harry headed down to the Slytherin dorms. He had learned he only needed sleep about once a month and it wasn't so much sleep and recharging the energy which he was made up of, still he had a few other things in mind other than sleep.

Harry started off with Astoria Greengrass wondering how she would react to being encased from the neck down in cherry jello before moving on to a few other select rooms finally heading to Draco's. The brunette sat down on the window seat in the room alternating between watching Draco sleep and staring at the full moon in the sky.

Draco whimpered as the dream started again. He let out a scream when Voldemort walked forward and slowly ran a hand down his chest. He turned away and let out another scream when he was punished in his dream by a Crucio.

Harry jerked his head back to Draco who had begun to thrash in his sheets. He it his lip not entirely sure what to do, He still couldn't touch people. Then what Draco had said in the library hit him. Draco could feel his energy. Harry moved over to sit on the edge of the bed reaching out to trail his hand along Draco's jaw just close enough that his fingertips trailed along the surface of the blonds skin without going through.

Draco shivered as it felt like a wall of safety formed around him and he turned moving closer to the safety. "Are you always going to be here harry?" he asked in his sleep.

Harry bit his lip unsure of how to reply Peeves had said he could be stuck here forever or he could just be waiting for his time to move on to what came after. The poltergeist never really explained the 'what came after.' "For as long as I can." He whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco shivered again and curled up with his pillow pulled close and as close to harry as he could get. "I love you hero." he mumbled in his sleep.

Harry blushed at the words wishing he could have had the information when he was still alive. He made his choice at that moment to keep Draco safe for as long as he was capable of doing so, He laid there next to him watching his deep even breaths until the sun began to peek over the horizon before getting up and pulling the blankets up around Draco's shoulders.

Harry headed out to the gardens plucking a rose from one of the vines and returned to Draco's room with it laying it on the nightstand before going to Astoria's room to watch the fun happen.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favorited and or reviewed chapter one. This is of course a slash story Harry/Draco, There will also be major Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore bashing in this fic. If you don't like this please don't read it and flame me later because you chose not to heed my warning. If you have any questions send me a message or a review I'll do my best to reply. Constructive criticism is always welcome but kindly don't review just to say it sucked. Tell me why you feel this way so I can improve.

A big thanks to my reviewers:

Kouki- Here's a new chapter for you I hope you enjoy it as much as the first.

Sakura Lisel- Don't worry the reason his death was ruled as a suicide will be explained later on. It's all part of my master plan.

MirrorFlower and DarkWind- I'm really glad you liked the story and I'm glad I was able to convey the emotions well enough for you to feel them as you read. I hope chapter two doesn't disappoint.

Just in case anyone doesn't know this, None of the Harry potter characters nor the story line belong to me. I own nothing I'm not making any money from this. I'm just having a bit of fun.

And without any further delay... on to chapter two.

Draco woke slowly with the sun streaming through the fake window and blushed dark red when he saw the rose, wondering where it had come from. He slowly sat up and stretched out before a shiver went down his spine and he frowned wondering why. He shrugged it off and stood up in his boxers moving to get a shower and dress for school.

Harry got a perfect seat floating midair at the end of Astoria's bed watching as she started to wake up and began trying to move the thick red jello prevented her from moving very quickly and as she began to notice something was wrong her eyes snapped open in panic, she looked down seeing the jello and screamed a blood curdling scream that could be heard throughout the Slytherin common room. Harry had to throw his hands up over his ears at the noise she made as it mingled with his laughter as she fought her way out of the jello.

Draco heard the scream and used a charm to dry himself and threw on his clothes before running through the rooms to locate where the scream was coming from. When he found Astoria in the jello he snorted and had to use every bone in his body to not laugh right out at her.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry commented sneaking up behind Draco as he had done in the library the day before with a whisper in his ear.

Draco jumped surprised before turning and smiling a brilliant smile at Harry moving out of her room. He couldn't believe Harry would do this. "Can I ask why you did it?" he teased.

"For you of course." Harry grinned before clearing his throat and pointing back at a pissed off Astoria who had finally stopped screaming and gotten free from the sticky dessert mess that still dripped from her hair and clung to her night clothes. She had a pissed off look on her face and was stomping in Draco's direction.

Draco turned and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Kinky night?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't you play games with me Draco Malfoy." She hissed. "I know you did this."

Draco shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm sorry Astoria but your not worth my time for such a childish prank. If i was going to prank you I would have done something to show how much of a slut you are." he said sweetly.

"How dare you!" She shrieked. "I am going to be your wife. You have no right to speak to me that way!" She acted as if she might continue to yell before her jaw dropped. "H.H.H How are you doing that?" She stuttered looking over Draco's shoulder to where words were appearing on a mirror.

Mirror mirror on the wall,

Who's the biggest whore of all,

Then the mirror seemed to reply in a deep amused voice, "Why Astoria Greengrass of course."

Draco held out his hands before crossing his arms. "I'm not doing anything Astoria. And you're only to be my wife because your daddy payed for everything and even then you couldn't keep your legs shut. I have pictures given to me as proof." he said with an evil look in his eyes. he so needed to thank harry for this.

Astoria had tears in her eyes at this point. She opened her mouth several times in an effort to say something but she didn't seem able to find words. Instead she shook her head and rushed off to the bathroom slamming the door. As soon as she was gone Harry began laughing so hard he fell out of the air and continued to roll around on the floor laughing hysterically.

Draco got a satisfied smile and walked back into his room. He loved feeling like he had a protector and he moved into the bathroom brushing his hair.

Harry frowned as Draco left and quickly got up to follow him, He had no reflection in the mirror and was once again easily able to sneak up behind him. "You just going to leave me behind?" He pouted in Draco's ear

Draco blushed and turned with a smile. "If i could I'd kiss you. I've wanted to do that for months and I can't thank you enough." he said with a smile.

"That isn't all I did either." Harry blushed sitting on the counter with a mischievous grin. "Don't be surprised if some of your classmates have Gryffindor red and gold hair and skin" He laughed

Draco looked up curiously. "Who?" he asked while pulling his shirt off showing scarred pale white skin. He walked to his closet and started to rummage through it for a new shirt.

Harry took a moment to look over Draco's bare torso before laughing. "Um Knott Crabbe, Goyle, And every single first year."

Draco snorted and chuckled. "Dislike them that much?" he teased while puling out an emerald green shirt and his school robes.

"They're firsties someone needs to give them a good pranking." He shrugged not commenting on the other three who had been subject to his pranks.

Draco chuckled and smiled at Harry. "What about those first year Gryffindor's?" he asked teasingly.

"They all woke up to buckets of ice water dumping on their heads" He laughed hysterically.

Draco laughed and leaned against the wall before looking up at Harry. "How'd ya do it?" he asked.

"How did I do what?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

Draco smiled and grabbed the book and his backpack. "The jello and the mirror?" he asked.

"I can touch physical objects now. Just not people." Harry shrugged with a frown. "I don't know why it works that way but Peeves taught me a few things."

Draco snorted and smiled at Harry. "The castle is doomed." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Only if I choose to stay in the castle and not go haunt somewhere else." Harry shrugged sliding off the counter blowing into Draco's hair making it lay perfectly.

Draco looked up and smiled at Harry. "Thank you. You are going to stay aren't you?" he asked a tad nervously, he didn't want to his new friend to leave so soon.

"Can't really think of anywhere else to go so yeah for now I'm staying." Harry smiled sadly. "Enjoy your first day back." He sighed sticking his hands in his pockets preparing to leave.

"You're not even going to bug me til the end of classes?" Draco teased.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "no you're free of me for the day."

Draco looked up sadly. "Please?" he asked with a little lip out.

"You want me to follow you around to your classes all day?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded with a grin. "Why not? I mean the classes here are so boring anyways because I already know the material." he said with a shrug

"People are still going to think you're crazy if you talk to me in your classes." Harry pointed out. "Remember you're the only one who can see or hear me."

Draco smiled and dug through his bag pulling out a notebook. "Just read what I write." he said with a smile.

"Are you wanting me to come with you that bad?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded with a dark blush. "Yes please. Its so boring and you're at least entertaining." he said with a smile.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco nodded with a beam. "Yep." he teased.

Harry shook is head with a sigh. "What's your first class?"

Draco pulled out a notebook and ran his finger through it before pouting. "Charms." he sighed.

"Then I will meet you there at the start of class," Harry blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Draco nodded and smiled before grabbing the law book and heading for the charms classroom. He chuckled when a mug of coffee showed up in front of the charms room and shook his head.

Harry penned a quick letter to the records office of the ministry with a small package attached and called for Hedwig who for some reason could still see him and tied the delivery to her leg telling the owl where it needed to go then floated down to the charms room finding Draco alone inside with about ten minutes left to class. "I see you were able to stay out of trouble in my absence." He teased floating on his stomach above Draco's desk.

Draco chuckled and quickly wrote out. "And show up the beaver. Should have seen her beat red face." he said with a teasing smirk.

Harry made a disgusted noise. "What a retched human being, Merlin I'm glad she can't see me anymore." He sat down cross legged on Draco's desk. "Her and the red headed baboon."

Draco smirked and quickly drew a weasel and a beaver dead while in a sleeping together position and wrote underneath it. "if they screwed one would die of surprise the other shock."

Harry laughed a jovial deep velvety sound reverberating from his chest. "As funny as that is its not exactly a mental image I needed." He shivered before chuckling as professor Flitwick walked in. Harry leaned down whispering in Draco's ear even though he knew it wasn't necessary. "Ever noticed Flitwick is at a perfect height for tea bagging?"

Draco went wide eyed and blushed dark red while trying not to laugh. he quickly wrote out. "I wonder how many men he has been with have used him like that."

Harry cracked up laughing again. "Just wait till you have potions." His eyes sparkled mischievously

Draco smirked and wrote out. "Wanna torture weasel and beaver in it?"

"They are on the list too, but they are far from first." He laughed almost maniacally

"You aren't going to hurt Uncle Sev are you?" Draco asked nervously.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I know he's important to you. I wont hurt him."

Draco smiled. "Thank you." He wrote in the notebook

Harry nodded giving a small smile before floating off towards the professor and floated just above his head sitting cross legged making it appear to Draco that he was sitting on Flitwick's head. "Look free rides." He giggled.

Draco quickly bit his lip trying not to laugh. he couldn't believe some of the stuff Harry came up with.

Harry smiled seeing he had made the blond happy, a scowl replaced that smile when Ron and Hermione walked in Ron grunted. "Can't believe we have to share most of our classes with Death Eaters in training this year." He complained.

Draco winced and quickly started to sketch Ron with a death eater mark on his face. He would never serve that disgusting man. ever.

Harry strode over to Ron's' table and waited until he had bent over to get something from his bag and Harry picked up the red heads book from the desk throwing it at Flitwick just hard enough to get his attention. The tiny teacher spun around frowning and picked up the book. "Who does this belong to?" He demanded and Ron hesitantly raised his hand. "In the hall now Mr. Weasley." Flitwick ordered as

Harry began to snicker

Draco chuckled and rolled his eyes. Of course Harry would do that. He slowly started to sketch harry as he saw him now.

Harry slowly made his way over to Draco finding it increasingly easy to sneak up on the blond. "I'm not that good looking you know." He murmured over Draco's shoulder

Draco blushed but smiled softly and wrote in elegant cursive. "You'd be surprised how you look now, this is how I've seen you for the past day."

"I don't exactly have a reflection to look in the mirror or anything so I don't know how I look," He smiled. "I know I never used to be much to look at."

Draco shook his head. "That's a lie. You were handsome before and your sexy now" he wrote with a teasing smile.

Harry smiled but didn't ruin it by saying anything on the contrary. Instead he changed the subject. "Ready to see Granger go off the deep end?"

Draco nodded curiously while watching him before looking over at beaver just as curiously.

Harry went to sit in a seat behind Granger and when no one was paying any attention he put a straw up to his lips shooting her in the back of the head with a spit ball. She spun around with a glare but couldn't see anyone and turned back with a huff. Harry fired another and again she spun around unable to see who was responsible. Harry fired off about three more to the same reaction before she

finally stood up and shouted. "who keeps doing that!" She yelled

Draco smiled innocently and looked at Granger curiously. "What are you talking about ?" he asked sweetly.

"Don't play innocent. One of you is shooting spit balls at my head." She growled

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Granger none of us would even bother you must be feeling things." he said with a frown.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy!" She shouted pulling her wand pointing it at him. Harry reached up snatching it from her hand pointing it right back at her she began to back away towards the door before darting out and running down the hall past Ron and Flitwick. Harry threw her wand down the hall behind her before returning to Draco sitting behind him pretend resting his chin on Draco's shoulder enough for the blond to feel the energy transfer.

"Must you do that?" Draco wrote shivering slightly.

Harry shrugged leaning back away from him. "Didn't know it bothered you sorry."

Draco shook his head writing in the notebook. "I didn't say that, it just feels weird."

Harry smiled leaning forward to read what had been written sitting back again. "Don't worry I'm not going to interrupt your lesson." He chuckled as Flitwick came back in and wrote instructions on the board. The Professor seemed extremely flustered and quickly paired the class into partners to do an essay of all things. They never did book work in Flitwick's class.

Pansy took her seat next to Draco with a smirk. "What the hell was with the Gryffindorks?" She laughed. "Guess they both got a poisoned lemon drop."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her comment and with her so close Draco couldn't write anything to tell him to shut up when he began to sing "Draco and Pansy sitting in a tree k I s s I n g."

Draco made an act of stretching hoping for once he could make contact with the raven haired ghost, of course all he felt was the familiar tingle as his hand sank through Harry's chest.

"Good try" Harry chuckled. "I'll see you after class." He got to his feet and strolled out of the room Draco didn't know he had been staring after Harry's retreating back until Pansy was snapping her fingers in his face. "Earth to Draco are you with me?" she asked with a chuckle. "I haven't seen you that distracted since Potter wore those leather pants last year." She bit her lip after saying it with a muttered "Sorry." And they went quietly back to their essay.

Harry wandered down the deserted halls lost in his own thoughts looking up startled when he found himself face to face with Luna. "Hi Harry." She greeted dreamily.

"Luna? You can see me?" Harry asked excitedly. He was starting to think Draco would be the only person he ever talked to again.

"No Casper." She giggled. "I can't see you but I can tell you're there and I can hear you just fine." She smiled happily. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too LuLu more than you know." Harry smiled back reaching out to touch her cheek wondering if she could feel the same energy as Draco did.

Luna lifted her hand to where Harry's was almost as if she were trying to touch him.

"It won't be like this forever." She promised. "You'll see."

Harry nodded even though she couldn't see it. "I believe you Luna. I believe you." He replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thanks to SnowTigerQueen for all of your help on this chapter and a big thanks to MirrorFlowerandDarkWind for reviewing I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. As always I own nothing you recognize.

And with that being said. On with Chapter 3

Harry said goodbye to Luna continuing his stroll down the hall keeping an eye on the time so that he could be outside of the charms classroom when Draco's class let out. He stood leaning against the wall whistling a happy tune waiting for Draco to exit.

Draco walked out with a smile at the first charms class that hadn't been totally idiotic and annoying. He kept his notebook out with a quill behind his ear and smiled happily at the prospect of going to potions.

"How was class Dragon?" Harry asked falling into step beside the blonde.

Draco smiled and pulled out the notebook writing out. "The best class I've had in years, thank you." he said with a happy grin.

"I don't know what I did but you're welcome." Harry shrugged putting his hands in his pockets beginning to whistle again as he skipped ahead down the hall.

Draco stared after him slightly confused before giving a shrug and heading off to the classroom. Once he entered he started to hum and set up his station wondering if he should go and talk to his uncle Sev for a moment.

Harry had thought hard on what he wad going to do to Snape he knew there was only so much he could do without upsetting Draco, He had come up with the perfect plan and made a detour so that Draco would get to the potions room first,

Severus looked up from his desk when Draco entered and he quietly watched the blonde set up before clearing his throat. "Good day Draco."

"Yes, Good day Draco." Harry mocked strolling into the classroom completely starkers he sat on the edge Severus' desk on top of the man's notes.

Draco turned bright red and looked down quickly. "Good day Uncle Severus. Are you having a different potion today for me?" he asked while trying to keep his eyes in every other place but on Severus.

"Madame Pomfrey needs a new stock of pepper up potion." Severus nodded cocking his head to the side. "Are you alright Draco?"

Harry chuckled in amusement. "Why is your face so red Dray? Are you running a fever? Do you feel hot?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry but smiled kindly at Severus. "Alright would you like me to just do those or any others as well." he said ignoring the question.

"No just those will be fine." Severus nodded getting up from his desk to write instructions on the board.

Harry immediately slid into the man's seat propping his feet up on the desk, "What's wrong Draco?" He asked teasingly. "You seem flustered."

Draco narrowed his eyes and jerked his head for him to move out before turning his face still beet red while he started to fiddle with some of his knives.

Harry got up hopping over the desk going to sit on the one next to Draco, "Sorry dear I didn't quite catch your head bobbing signals."

Draco blushed bright red and pulled out his notebook writing out. "Get dressed." he said his face turning a tad darker.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'm finding I enjoy a nice breeze around my nether regions. I may boycott clothes all together." He giggled.

Draco squeaked and blushed darker. "IT doesn't help me when all i can see is your completely godlike appearance and Its rather unsettling." he wrote out before readjusting himself.

Harry smirked moving close enough to whisper in Draco's ear. "If you don't like it, don't look at me." He grinned sauntering back up to Snape's chair

Draco groaned and glared after him giving a shudder. "Never said i didn't like it.' he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Draco?" Severus asked turning around from the board wiping chalk dust from his hands.

Draco shook his head quickly. "No sir. But i was curious why did you let weasel and Granger in the class?" he asked with a frown.

Severus sighed. "The minister decided that since "they helped with the downfall of the dark lord" He quoted mockingly. "That they should be allowed in any class they wanted. Thought the first time they screw up I have the right to remove them permanently from the class." He smirked while Harry got a malicious look on his face.__

Draco grinned. "Well do you think I might help with that?" he teased while looking over at Harry with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well if you could manage to slip some boomslang skin into their cauldron without being seen." Severus trailed off leaving it at that.

"I got it covered." Harry nodded at Draco.

Draco smirked. "I will even be able to say under oath and spell i didn't." he said with playful mischievous eyes.

Harry left for a moment coming back with his jeans on. "Is this acceptable Mr. Malfoy?" He asked teasingly floating next to the blonde.

Draco looked over him then nodded with a smile. "Yes its acceptable. But I wouldn't them being a tad tighter." he whispered teasingly.

Harry grinned tightening the pants to hug all the right places. "So what's Severus hiding under the smock and greasy hair?" He asked waggling his eyebrows

Draco went wide eyed and quickly shook his head writing out. "Trust me there's a reason for the smock and greasy hair."

"Really?" Harry got a wicked look on his face as the rest of the students began to file in. "We will just have to see what's behind the mask then."

Draco went red again and quickly wrote out. "Harry no trust me you won't believe its actually him."

"It's not that I don't believe you," Harry grinned. "But I think I'll have to see for myself. First though." He glared at Weasel and Granger both of whom still looked pretty shaken up.

Draco groaned and banged his head down on the desk. "This is going to be a long day." he muttered.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is there a problem?" Snape asked in his potions master tone but with concern in his eyes.

Draco shook his head. "No sir, just a realization. Shall I get started?" he asked while ignoring the Gryffindor's.

Snape nodded. "Yes, everything you need is in the closet." He then turned to address the class. "You've managed to make it to seventh year potions. But don't think you get a free ride from here. Screw up and you'll never set foot in this classroom again. Your directions are on the board. Begin." The students began to clamor getting their things out for the potion.

Draco smirked and finished up grabbing the last ingredients before pulling out the one Harry would need for the weasel and beaver and set it on his desk before getting to work on his own potion, while keeping an eye on said ghost.

Harry floated around Hermione and Ron's cauldron checking their instructions and ingredients before going back to Draco. "I think it would be best to wait until the cricket legs go in. That way it will blow up in their faces but won't hurt anyone else."

Draco stared at said ghost surprised and wrote out. "Careful, you might sound like you actually know how to do potions." while giving Harry a teasing shocked face.

"Well I could wait until they add the dragon scales and then do it. But the gas released would kill you all before you made it out the door." He smirked with a raised eyebrow

Draco shook his head which a chuckle while stirring his cauldron before writing out. "And here I thought you were a total dunce when it came to potions."

"I could never get better grades than the beaver in anything other than Defense. I am." Harry paused. "Well I was anyway, rather smart in most subjects."

Draco frowned. "Why couldn't you get a higher grade?" he wrote out.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry shook his head watching as they added the cricket legs. He picked up the boomslang skin closing his hand around it making it invisible and carefully slipped it into the cauldron floating back to Draco he watched them stir counting it. "Stir one, Stir two Stir three and.." On the fourth stir the potion in the cauldron blew out of the top splattering all over both of them causing a poison ivy like rash to break out all over their bodies. Snape swept down on them like a hawk.

"Morons!" He shouted. "To the hospital wing with both of you and don't come back."

Hermione and Ron both itched too badly to argue and rushed from the room while Snape vanished the mess.

Draco smiled at watching them go and quickly wrote out. "Thank you Harry. If i could hug you I would. I know have a class that I can go to with out worrying about people calling me a death eater." he said a smile on his face in genuine gratitude.

"I'll have them expelled by weeks end if I have my way." Harry grinned leaning in to kiss Draco's cheek jerking back in surprise when his lips actually made contact with the blonds skin.

Draco froze surprised and softly touched the spot before looking up with a sweet smile. "You actually kissed me?" he wrote out in shaky hand writing.

Harry placed a finger tip on his lips cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Yeah I think so." He reached out his hand but his fingers went right through Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled sadly and wrote out. "Will you be able to do it again?"

"I don't know." Harry whispered. "But I don't think I'm a normal ghost."

Draco smiled and wrote out. "Of course not. You're you." he said with a slight tease in his eyes.

"Of course. My life was never normal. Why would my death be normal." Harry threw up his hands in defeat before grinning. "Now about the greasy haired git." He looked at Snape muttering under his breath he cast a spell to clean all of the potions residue and oil out of the potions masters hair until it fell in silky dark strands framing his face.

Draco groaned silently and quickly wrote out. "I can't stop you can I?"

"Nope" Harry smirked. "The hair looks good now let's see whats under those robes." He muttered another spell turning Snape's robes invisible to anyone but him. The man was now standing at the front of the class in nothing but a pair of rubber ducky boxers and his polka dotted socks. It wasn't the socks or undies that shocked Harry however. "Wow, Snape. A six pack who'd have known." He blinked in surprise.

Draco blushed darker and smiled weakly before writing. "I've had the pleasure of seeing all of him but please not any more." he looked up at harry worried he might.

"No this is plenty." Harry replied as the males began to snicker looking at the potions master while the girls were whispering excitedly. Snape glared at all of them. "What is the commotion? " He snarled. Everyone just pointed and laughed some more Snape looked down at himself seeing his clothes. "What is so funny?" He demanded looking at Draco as Harry canceled the spell.

Draco winced and quickly shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me." he said softly while throwing a glare towards harry.

"Stay after class if you would Mr. Malfoy." Severus requested going back to his chair.

Draco groaned but nodded. He quickly got to work on the potions and wrote out to Harry. "Do you mind if i tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Draco sighed and wrote out. "About you."

"I have two questions before I can answer that." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Will he believe you. and do you trust him?"

Draco smiled softly. "He probably would and i trust him because he is the only real father I've ever had." he said a sad looking entered his eyes.

"Then you tell him anything you need to." Harry smiled. "And I will back you up. Though there is something I need to tell him that you might find hard to believe"

Draco smiled softly and nodded. He sat up a bit taller and started to finish the potion, bottling what needed to be bottled.

Harry sat quietly on the empty desk next to Draco as class finished and everyone placed their potions on the desk. "Did you finish the potion Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded with a smile. "yes just have to finish bottling and labeling." he said with a smile.

"So what was going on earlier?" Severus asked setting Draco with a 'if you know what's good for you you'll tell me' look.

Draco winced. "I'm the only one who can see the ghost of HarryPotter and he played a prank on you that washed your hair and made your robes turn invisible." he said with a rush.

"I will get you the best professional help available." Severus replied with a worried look on his face.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I'm serious uncle Sev. He's been following since I entered the great hall. I mean just look at your hair." he pointed out while shooting a pleading look at Harry to prove he wasn't insane.

Harry picked up a piece of chalk writing on the board. "He isn't crazy professor, My mother didn't want to treat you the way she did. Dumbledore had her spelled."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean your mom was spelled?" he asked curiously.

"Snape called my mom a mudblood one day and she never really spoke to him again it was Dumbledore had her imperiused. She never loved James Potter."

Draco frowned and looked at harry a bit more curiously. "Is James your father? I mean you don't look anything like him now, where as when you were alive looked like a photocopy." he said while looking at his uncle for any signs of acceptance.

Severus stared at the board with his eyes wide. "Potter?" He asked shakily. "Whats he saying Draco?"

Draco smiled softly. "Lily Evans was spelled after you called her a mudblood. She never wanted to marry James Potter and Dumbledore kept her under Imperius." he said softly.

"That's what she was trying to tell me." Severus sank down wearily into his chair. "a year or so before she died we had started to reconnect. then she got pregnant with Harry" Severus paled. "Harry? Who is your Father? Draco can he hear me?" Harry crossed his arms with a pouty look on his face.

Draco smiled softly. "He can hear you but Harry why are you pouting?" he asked curiously.

"He's pouting?" Snape asked in surprise."Why?"

"James Potter is not my father." Harry replied quietly.

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "James isn't his father." he said softly.

"Who is?" Severus whispered nervously He had been afraid of this answer for years.

"My mother had an affair with a snarky potions professor" Harry sighed. "I've been under glamours my entire life to look like James Potter so that no one would know. Snape is my father." He shook his head sadly and floated threw the wall and out of the room.

Draco frowned and watched him leave before looking over at Severus. "Sit down." he said softly.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "I am sitting." He sighed. "What is going on Draco?"

Draco bit his lip. "I don't know how to tell you this. Uncle Severus you're Harry's Da." he said, a little nervously.

Severus held his hand up to his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. "He left though didn't he?" He asked it felt as if an energy had left the room that he hadn't even really noticed until it was gone.

Draco nodded while sitting down on the desk. "Yeah he did, I'm not sure where to. Uncle Sev I'm so sorry." he said softly.

"No, it's okay. I don't blame him, I should have demanded a paternity test but Lily didn't want James to find out." He rambled

Draco looked at him sadly. 'Why didn't you do it when they died?" he asked.

"Dumbledore said he'd be in too much danger if I associated with him. Said he'd be too easy a target for death eaters and if Voldemort came back and I believed him." Severus scowled.

Draco frowned. "How would he be in danger? I mean if your his dad you could keep him safer from Voldemort than Dumbledore could. you know more about him." he said while crossing his arms.

"That's just it. I don't know anything about him. I never did." Severus ran his fingers through his hair.

"I messed up Draco, I messed up big time." He sighed. "And I need your help to fix it."

Draco nodded. "I'll do anything I can." He promised. "But Harry is still just as stubborn now as he was when he was alive."

Severus thought about it a moment before asking. "I never believed Dumbledore's story that Harry had committed suicide. Has he told you what really happened?"

Draco shrugged. "A little but not much. All he has said is that his Uncle killed him. Wouldn't there have been evidence of that though?"

Severus frowned. "Dumbledore is the one that went to collect the body and he said it would be an insult to Harry's memory if any sort of autopsy were performed. I thought the cuts on his wrist looked like they had been made postmortem but you know the sort of dangers I would be in if I questioned the headmaster." The man gave a defeated sigh.

"Maybe if you can fix things with Harry he can help figure out a way to get Dumbledore to stop blackmailing you." Draco offered. "He's been doing a pretty good job of getting rid of the Gryffindor annoyances"

"If you will help me Draco, I will try." Severus nodded. He had lost his chance in life to connect with his son he wasn't going to let the second chance pass him by.


End file.
